Add Insult to Injury
by mimithenumberon
Summary: After Uryu's fight with Szayelaporro, he's speeding towards Orihime's location when someone gets in his way. When the dust settles he comes face to face with an enemy he didn't want to face...And he's about to suffer a harsh lesson dealt in humiliation. Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS, M/M, slight bad language. Hope u like and please review! ENJOY! XD


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, very slight bad language **

**This was a request by ECMB ! XD I sort of tied this scene between Ishida and Grimmjow with the actual story arc but it's completely different as well. For one, Grimmjow was supposed to be done with by this point but he never got to fight with Ichigo so...yeah. Poor Uryu...Then again, that could be debated. XD (Also, Ishida never fought with Yammy either so the line Grimmjow will use, as u will see, was never used by Yammy) **

**Well i hope you like it anyway! And if u can, please leave a review. I'll appreciate it greatly! XD ENJOY! **

**Also, I do NOT own Bleach or any of the characters! **

_**Add Insult to Injury **_

Ishida stopped in his tracks and concentrated. He searched for the spiritual pressures of all his friends. They were all alive. Immediately a huge weight left his shoulders and he inhaled a calming breath. But there was no time to take things easy. Not yet. Their mission was still in progress. Orihime was still Aizen's captive and they had to rescue her.

The moment he heard Soul Society's verdict, declaring the innocently naive girl an enemy in leagues with the mad ex-captain, Ishida had been filled with a silent fury. He couldn't believe that after all she'd done for them, all the Soul Reapers she'd healed when they, admittedly, invaded Soul Society to rescue Rukia Kuchiki. The only time she'd taken the offensive was when she was forced to save someone else. Whoever thought Orihime was even capable of thinking of hurting another life was either blind or pretending to be.

And he knew the captain of the Gotei 13 was no blind fool, despite his advanced age. Which brought him to the conclusion that in actuality, the reason no Shinigami crossed their path or attempted to stop them was because they were _supposed_ to invade Hueco Mundo with Urahara's help. What better way to distract and weaken Aizen than to attack on his own home turf? After all, offence was the best defence.

Ishida never had a great love for the enforcers of death, with the exception of a selected few, and knowing he was a mare puppet in their plans didn't help. Of course, he had no evidence to back up his hypothesis. Nothing but his usually flawless judgement and ability to sharply assess his situations. Oh, and his instincts.

He quickly located Ichigo's Reiatsu because it was the most powerful in the area. Honestly, to this day Ishida couldn't understand how the guy managed to survive when he couldn't even hide his presence. He might as well pain a huge target sign right on his forehead to make the Hollows' hunting easier...

However he wasn't interested in the Shinigami but in the other person with him. It was faint, barely discernable in the shadow of Ichigo's overwhelming pressure but Uryu was an expert at catching the tiniest detail. He released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Orihime was alive and, from what he could tell, uninjured. She was relatively close and without another wasted second Uryu turned in her direction and sped away, like an arrow ready to hit its mark.

He didn't manage to take more than one step though before a powerful blow forced him to retreat. He managed to see it just in time or it would have caused severe damage, possibly even costing him his life. The white sand scattered around the disturbed plains, cladding the enemy in dust. Ishida couldn't see more than a faint outline but he knew the man. He'd met him before...But where?

'And where do you think you're going?' The voice was screaming confidence and egoism. This seemed a popular trait amongst the Arrancars...

'Who wants to know?' Ishida couldn't shake the familiar feeling away. He'd definitely felt this Reiatsu before, and recently. Then the stranger let loose a thunderous, mad laugh and it finally clicked. Sure enough, when the dust settled Grimmjow Jeagerjaques stood before him with a twisted Cheshire Cat grin stretching his lips from ear to ear. Ishida remembered Ichigo warning him against this guy. If he was powerful enough to take down Kurosaki, and Uryu knew the Shinigami was stronger than him though he would never admit it, then he was in deep trouble. His best chance would be to run.

'What's this? Forget me already? I'd think you'd want to remember one of the Espada.' Ishida was silent for a moment. The opal orbs shone with arrogance. It was almost enough for Uryu to seriously consider firing an arrow right through them. That should wipe the smirk off the Sexta's face real damn quick...But he was more prudent than that and he stayed his ground.

'I do remember you, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. But unfortunately I don't have time to exchange pleasantries.'

Faster than lightning, Ishida's hand called forth his Ginrei Kojaku bow and with one pull unleashed a hail of bright arrows towards the Arrancar with deadly accuracy. He wasn't surprised when Grimmjow breezed through the attack with a swipe of his sword since that had been the plan. A distraction. Using his expert Hirenkyaku, Uryu vanished from sight just as if he were nothing more than a mirage caused by the intense dessert heat.

'Not so fast.' Ishida found himself dodging another slash of Grimmjow's Zanpakuto, so powerful it sent him backwards even if he'd avoided the actual blade. He was on high alert now. He'd assumed the Arrancar was more accentuated on physical strength, thus reducing his speed but he'd been wrong. Grimmjow was perfectly capable of matching his God Step and Uryu found himself face to face with the mad creature. He had hoped it wouldn't come to this...But if it was a fight they wanted from him then a fight they would get. He wasn't reckless like Ichigo but he was damn stubborn and he would never go down without a struggle. Ever.

'You're interesting. I wanted to fight Kurosaki but Ulquiorra got to him first so I have to settle for scraps. Still, I think you'll be an entertaining kill.' Ishida felt his blood rise. If there was one thing he hated, it was being talked down to. He'd worked hard to become strong, training from the early hours of the morning till way past dusk on his own, to get to a lever where he could make his Grandfather proud. Where he could say proudly that he was the last of the Quincy, the true Quincy. His father didn't count.

'I am _not_ going to die today. Not at your hand.' With the worlds he let go of his rage as well. He was intelligent enough to know there was nothing more dangerous than giving into one's emotions. Fury made people blind to the perils around them and he was such an effective warrior _because_ of his sight. He couldn't afford to lose it. His breathing steadied and he felt himself touch familiar ground once more. He was calm, like a bird before flight. He didn't know where the wind would take him but his wings were powerful enough to carry him.

Uryu reached his resolve in less than three seconds and the air around him settled like the calm before the storm. Grimmjow felt it too. Something changed. His wide grin dropped a little, his eyes becoming vigilant. Though he was a crazed animal, he hadn't survived so long without being a little cautious also. It was an eat-or-get-eaten world in Hueco Mundo and he had no desire to surrender his position of cat for that of mouse.

'Why so angry all of a sudden?' Grimmjow vibrated with the excitement at the prospect of a good skirmish. He's tasted the fear and rage radiating from the Quincy and it was delicious. He was ready when Uryu let loose another rain of deadly light and easily avoided them. He could tell the human was much stronger than that but he could also tell a lot of that strength was already used. Thinking back he remembered feeling the archer's Reiatsu clashing with Szayelaporro Granz's. No wonder his energy level was so depleted...Grimmjow never liked the pink haired sissy...He hated him almost as much as Luppi.

Ishida kept silent and concentrated. He couldn't escape anymore. Even if he wasn't so exhausted, running had never been a real option. His mind struggled to form a plan while his fingers released arrow after arrow faster than the eye could see. His only option of survival now was to somehow trap the Arrancar and then run. Unfortunately he was far beyond the ability of constructing another Sprenger...That required the aid of a powerful distraction anyhow, and Renji already sped off towards Rukia's location.

'Should you really be distracted at a time like this?' Ishida's eyes widened in alarm when he found himself face to face with the Sexta. He had a second to blink before a fist made hard contact with his abdomen, sending him splaying into the hard sand and knocking the breath out of him. He was dazed and a few pesky stars danced around his vision but he managed to push himself back up. Grimmjow stood and waited for him, his Zanpakuto sheathed. That was an insult if Ishida had ever seen one. He pushed aside the pain blooming across his body and stood up straight, his eyes boring holes into the Hollow.

'You're not bad for a four-eyed-twink. You'll make for a fun punching bag.' Uryu's brows knotted together in an Ichigo style frown. He was mostly confused by the twink part. Was that in reference with a Twinkie, the American snack? And if so, what correlation did that have to do with him being insulted? A better question was, how did someone like Grimmjow even know about the delicious treat? Was that like another trait amongst Arrancars? Arrogance and a sweet tooth? What strange creatures...

'I don't think that's much of an insult and I won't be anyone's punching bag while I still have breath in me.' His frown deepened when Grimmjow burst into a fit of laughter, his voice filling the space around them like the thunderous stampede of wild stallions. Ishida's bow was still raised, his arm poised, but the Sexta's bizarre outburst stilled him. Was it something he said?...

'I bet you don't even know how to fuck.' Ishida blushed, despite his hardest attempt to stop the flush, but said nothing. He realized his mistake far too late and now he was humiliated. He wasn't about to make matters worse by running off his troublemaking mouth again.

He hated the damn smirk on the other's lips. He hated his condescending gaze. Even faster than before, he released a Heilig Pfeil Arrow. Grimmjow managed to see it an inch-of-a-second before it would have pierced his left eyes and barely avoided it. A thin river of blood ran down his cheek from a cut stretching across his cheek. His smirk was gone and his eyes smothered with rage. He ran his thumb over the blood, wiping it away.

'Now you've done it.' Grimmjow was trough with playing games. He was going to make the little human pay in the most humiliating way possible. And since they were on the subject of fucking it only seemed appropriate...

Uryu leaped back, avoiding an attack but Grimmjow refused to let him get away. Ishida was in trouble, since an archer was a long range warrior. And for that to happen he needed to put distance between himself and his opponent. Unable to use his bow, Ishida had to resort to the use of Seele Schneider as a sword just like in his anterior battle with Cirucci Sanderwicci. Big mistake.

Grimmjow was a vicious character who won with the use of excessive brutality, not though calculated technique. When Pantera clashed with Ishida's make-shift sword, the impact was nearly great enough to break his arm. With a cry he let go of the weapon and recoiled back but Grimmjow's hand shot out and grabbed him by the collar of his white shirt.

Next thing he knew, Uryu was dusting the ground. He rolled onto his front, coughing from the inhalation of sand, looking for his glasses. He'd always cursed his weak sight. It was the worst possible kind of defect for a Quincy, yet his entire family was victim to it. Luckily he was near sighted and he spotted them just out of his hand's reach. Ishida made to crawl towards it but then he felt a hand grip his ankle and pull him back, his body leaving a trail in the dry sand.

'I'm not done with you yet but by the time I will be, you'll only be able to crawl.' Ishida froze, a cold fear running down his spine. Grimmjow was poised right above him, his breath tickling the shell of his ear and his voice making the fine hairs on the back of his neck stand to attention. He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt very afraid. His instincts screamed at him to run but he couldn't move a muscle. His mouth went dry and it had nothing to do with the equatorial heat...

Ishida flinched away when Grimmjow reached for his upper arm and squeezed hard, making him wince and definitely bruising the skin, and turned him on his back so he was looking up into the ice cold eyes of the Arrancar. If Uryu was afraid before now he was experiencing complete panic. It was only his pride and stubborn nature that prevented him from struggling and crawling away like a pathetic creature. Instead, mustering all the tattered remains of his quickly dissipating courage, he clenched his teeth and stared his enemy right in the eyes.

'You still think you can fight me.' Grimmjow sounded incredulous. Ishida didn't have to say anything, his glare spoke volumes. 'What is it with you humans? Don't you know when you've been defeated?'

'I'm still breathing.'

'Well I can change that.' Before Uryu had a chance to ponder the threat further, Grimmjow ran his hand down the front of his shirt and ripped it apart, sending tatters of cloth flying on the breeze. Ishida's eyes widened but Grimmjow's darkened. 'But I want you alive for this next part.'

The Sexta leaned down and sealed his lips to Ishida's, taking advantage of his dropped guard to deepen the kiss from the very start. Uryu's mind was racing and for the space of five seconds he didn't do anything. Then the full implications of Grimmjow's actions hit him and he struggled like crazy. He tried to move his head but the force of the kiss was so that he was pinned to the ground. He tried to move his arms but the other's hands held him firmly and attempting to free himself was like attempting to move a mountain with one's bare hands. He even tried to kick Grimmjow off of him but the Arrancar was smart enough to position himself in between Uryu's legs so he couldn't land a strike. He was powerless...

But not defeated. Grimmjow pulled back suddenly, a second trail of blood running down his face, this one from the corner of his mouth. He narrowed his eyes, amused and enraged at the show of resistance. He hadn't expected for his mouse to bite...

'Do that again and I'll cut off your arm.' Uryu paled a little at the notion. His arms were very precious to him. Losing one would be like losing half his soul.

'You're going to kill me anyway.'

'We'll see...' Ishida wanted to question this further but he had no time. When Grimmjow pressed his lips to his once more, he was ready and he kept them firmly shut. He could feel the other grinning against his skin and he bit on his lower lip not hard enough to cut but hard enough to hurt. Still, Uryu was having none of it. Then Grimmjow caught his jaw between his fingers and forced his mouth open.

Ishida tried to move the Hollow with his freed hand but he only managed to leave a few thin red lines, where his blunt nails scraped against the marble strong skin. He contemplated biting the invading tongue again but he knew Grimmjow was not bluffing about cutting him to pieces... He shut his eyes and tried to ignore it but the Arrancar was skilled at what he was doing. His tongue rubbed against his stubbornly unresponsive one in all the right spots and licked the roof in a teasing manner. Before he knew it, Ishida's eyelids were no longer screwed shut, though they were still closed and his tongue began moving, coyly at first but becoming more daring when Grimmjow coaxed it out of its shell.

Satisfied with his victory, Grimmjow moved his lips down the curve of Ishida's chin, reaching his throat. The Quincy blocked. He knew he should fight but he also knew it would do no good. And what if Grimmjow spoke the truth when he said he'd let him live?...His fighting back would destroy that hope. And what good was he dead to anyone? What good was he dead to Orihime? She would blame herself should any harm come to him and it would destroy her...He couldn't let that happen.

Therefore, Uryu didn't protest when Grimmjow licked down the protruding jugular of his throat or when he grazed his skin with his sharp canines. Not even when his hands released him in favour of running down the length of his frame, chest to abdomen to hips where they paused. Ishida didn't fight but he didn't encourage either. He hoped that as long as Grimmjow would have his fun then he could begin forgetting this whole ugly mess and lock it deep down where it would never see the light of day again.

He gasped sharply when the Sexta closed his lips around his right nipple, running his tongue around the sensitive flesh bringing forth a never-before-felt sensation. When Grimmjow had called him a twink he'd hit the nail right on the head, as much as Ishida wished to say otherwise...This entire experience was new to him and it made him want to cringe that it would be with someone like Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

Still, he had to admit, the Arrancar was surprisingly gentle for being a Hollow and a generally psychotic man. Ishida expected abuse, plain and simple but, despite his wish to stay cold and impassive, pleasure began to pool inside him. When Grimmjow kissed along his abdomen and traced the line all the way to his bellybutton he couldn't hold the moan back. He regretted it as soon as the noise left his mouth but the damage was done.

'Look it here. Sounds like someone's enjoying themselves.' Ishida clamped his jaw shut, his eyes glued to the skies above, far away from the scoffing Arrancar. He felt the dreading clutch of shame crushing his heart and he couldn't fight that either.

Since he wasn't going to get a verbal response, Grimmjow chased a different one. He watched Ishida attentively, waiting for the moment when the human was most distracted, and as soon as he caught it, his hand snaked under the only clothing material still cladding the smaller body. The result was very satisfying indeed.

As soon as the callused fingers enclosed the semi-hard member, Uryu's eyes shot wide open and his mouth made a perfect o shape. Nobody had ever touched him down there except himself, since men were men and they had needs. It surprised him how different it was from his own touch. Grimmjow built a fast rhythm from the start, intent on making Ishida responsive rather than toying with his prey. There would be time for that later.

Ishida's fingers dug into the white sand, letting the grains scrape his palms. He tried to bury his face as well, aware of Grimmjow's intense stare, wanting to hide his flush more than anything in the world but the Arrancar's free hand stopped him. It pressed on his hip and held him in place. Uryu's toes curled of their own volition and his thighs parted further in a very wanton display.

But he continued to silence each and every moan that threatened to escape. It was the last thing he had that anchored him to sanity and he refused to let go. His jaw was clenched so hard, the muscles along it began to hurt painfully enough for tears to begin welling in the corners of his eyes. When Grimmjow leaned down for a kiss, his hand continuing to work with a mind of its own, Ishida was more than happy to reciprocate. His arms joined around the Arrancar's broad neck and pulled him in closer and he welcomed the exploring tongue inside his mouth. Anything to mask the moans he couldn't hold back anymore. The moans which were greedily swallowed by his enemy.

In a flash, the world turned upside down for the Quincy. He found himself on his front, sand digging into his cheek with a stinging kiss. His legs were forced apart and Ishida could feel Grimmjow pressed against him, his hand on his hips, his heat dancing across his thighs.

'W-Wait. Don't!' By the time he uttered those two words his trousers were pulled down and discarded, thankfully still in one piece. He suppressed a shiver at the sudden change in temperature, despite the torrid climate.

'Just relax. I know what I'm doing and if you fight it, it'll hurt more.' Without further ado Ishida's spine arched and a startled cry tore from his throat at the strange intrusion. Grimmjow's finger was long and it went in all the way to the knuckle in one fluent push, already coated with Ishida's pre-cum. Uryu tensed, every muscle in his body determined to banish the unwanted visitor.

'I guess you want me to do you the hard way. Fine by me.' Grimmjow didn't give Ishida a change to adjust to the new sensation. He hooked his finger and began searching along the tense tunnel of muscles for something but all Uryu knew, was that it hurt.

Ignoring the human's whimpers, Grimmjow added a second digit to the first, intensifying the pain causing the gathering tears to stream down Uryu's face, drying instantly upon contact with the scorching ground. The fingers continued to search for something, hitting the muscles at different angles with each repeated thrust. Ishida would have crawled away had it not been for the grip on his hip holding him in place. His agony was not over yet however and a pained scream left his gasping mouth when a third finger joined the first two. He felt like he was being cleaved in two, like he was being torn apart, like he was ripped to shreds...like he was seeing stars.

In an instant something changed. Something which turned a whimper into a moan and Grimmjow's triumphant smirk drifted to his ears. After that the thrust became bearable, the pain lessened and the pleasure deepened. It wasn't long before Ishida began wishing for things to move faster and go deeper. His hips rocked backwards, meeting the forward push of Grimmjow's hand and he threw his head back in ecstasy when that strange switch inside him was hit with more force than before.

He felt a strange disappointment when he found himself empty, despite his previous pleas. He could feel Grimmjow's breath dancing across his back and his lips closed around the skin of his left shoulder blade, leaving a mark. Ishida was just about to ask if that was it, his reason and pride thrown aside for the time being, but then he was full again and it certainly wasn't three fingers this time.

It was hot and pulsing and large and Uryu choked, caught between a gasp and a moan. Grimmjow's hands were on his hips, holding him steady as he began to move, burring himself all the way inside Ishida's magmatic heat. Sweat cascaded down his back and arms and Ishida threw his head back, his hair going ever-which-way in a mass of coal black strands. His eyes were a deep hue of blue, changed from the colour of clear skies to that of impeding storms. He didn't attempt to hold the noise inside anymore because there was no point. He'd already given away the shame of his pleasure...

Grimmjow continued to aim straight and true for the hidden spot deep inside him, which such accuracy Ishida couldn't help comparing him to a Quincy, hitting it with the force of a battering-ram intent on bringing Uryu down. Of destroying him. And he wanted to be destroyed. He wanted the lake of his gathering pleasure to burst and drown him in a sensation he'd only ever heard of.

The dam broke when Grimmjow's hand coiled around his forgotten member and began moving in unity with his deep thrusts. That was the moment when Ishida became undone and the air was knocked out of his chest. He gasped for breath but it was like there suddenly was no oxygen in the atmosphere and he began feeling light-headed. Dizziness made him see stars but it couldn't shadow the after-shock of the shuddering orgasm washing over him.

He was a seasoned warrior with numerous achievements under his belt for such a young age, and he recognised the signs of approaching unconsciousness. He struggled to fight it off, to keep his eyes open and to regain his senses but the more he struggled the more exhausted he became. The previous battles, the near death experiences, the constant worry for Orihime and now the extraordinary encounter with the Sexta washed over him and dragged him deep down under the surface of a dark ocean.

The world faded to black...

* * *

**I decided to cut if off there since i had no idea how to tie it with the actual arc after this, so you're free to draw u'r own conclusions XD**

**Well, I hope you liked it and if u can, please please please leave a review. XD Thank you in advance! **

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY! **


End file.
